Yugioh vampires
by Nalika2431
Summary: Yugi and Yami found love three thousand years ago but were torn apart. Now Yami is back and has a chance to make things right but with his grandfather there whom he hates he's going to have a hard time just telling Yugi the truth about him let alone anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh Vampire:**

**The Dark Shadows**

**Chapter One: The Return**

**Atemu stood at the foot of his bed. He had never expected to be in this situation before now. However he and his love had just had a fight and Akan stormed out of the room. Then to make things worse Atemu's grandfather told him that he had to kill the very same boy that had stormed out of the room. That was why they had had a fight. Atemu wanted Akan to go into hiding and Akan refused to hide just because his vampire lover's grandfather wanted all distractions to Atemu destroyed. So now he was stuck with the choice to either destroy his lover or be destroyed himself. But that was the point. Atemu wasn't going to destroy his love just because his grandfather thought that Atemu was above Akan. And if that meant his grandfather destroying their family's legacy then so be it.**

**However two days after Atemu was put in the dungeons he found out that supposedly his grandfather tracked down Akan and destroyed him. Holding on to the little hope that he didn't destroy Akan, Atemu was placed in a tomb dressed as a great pharaoh to spend the rest of eternity there. But things didn't play out the way that Akcron had planned. Three thousand years after Atemu was placed in the tomb couple of archeologist doing history on the Egyptian kings had discovered the young vampire and set him free. Screaming from the tomb the two diggers hadn't realized that they had awoken a much ticked vampire with only one thought to find his grandfather and get revenge on him for Akan. He never had realized that the boy had been reincarnated and was now a vampire himself.**

**Atemu tracked down what remained of his grandfather's great empire and had to admit that he was shocked any of it was actually still standing but now he had to find out where his grandfather was now. But as he left the remains of their castle he saw four people walking up to him. One was hiding behind a taller brunette and had blonde hair, another was about the same height as Atemu but just a bit taller and had white hair while the other was as tall as the one with white hair but had platinum hair that stuck up everywhere.**

"**Atemu I'm glad to see it was you." said the brunette**

"**Seto. Marik Bakura it's great to see you all again. But Seto…?"**

"**This is Joey." said Seto. "He's from Domino. There's someone there you might want to see cousin."**

"**It's nice to meet you Joey." said Atemu kindly but Seto could tell his cousin was still full of rage.**

"**Yeah y…you too." said Joey**

"**What do you mean someone there? There's only one thing I want. Seto I want to know where grandfather is." said Atemu with malice in his voice that caused all four of them to cringe. It wasn't often that the three who knew him heard their prince talk with malice like that in his voice. And Joey was already scared of him. Seto had told him everything that had happened three thousand years ago and couldn't believe it when he found out that his best friend was like him.**

"**He's moved to New Domino City in Japan." said Seto. "The reason Bakura and Marik didn't leave was because of you. When they felt the surge they contacted me and Joey and I flew here at once."**

"**I see, thank you." said Atemu. He was very touched. He knew that he and his cousin had a bond that was stronger than that of anything but he had never really known just what his cousin would do for him. Now he did. He risked his life for him and that was something that Atemu wasn't going to forget. "I know that you've spent years here waiting for me but will you come with me to city?"**

"**I have nothing better to do." said Bakura and Marik at the same time.**

"**And I'm with you wherever you go cousin. Grandfather disowned me when Joey and I got together."**

"**Thank you guys." said Atemu then he turned to his followers and asked "What year is it anyway?"**

"**2010." said Joey.**

"**Then I guess he's no longer alive."**

"**You mean Akan?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**No Grandfather found him and killed him." said Seto "I was forced to watch." Atemu looked ready to scream and tear anything he could to pieces.**

"**I think I might know something that would help you." said Joey surprising everyone. Except for Seto. His little love was going to do just what Seto had wanted him to do. Admit his best friend Yugi Moto was Atemu's lover.**

"**What do you mean Joey?" asked Marik**

"**There's a kid at my school that looks just like the kid you're talking about."**

"**Really? Who's that?"**

"**His name is Yugi. Yugi Moto"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**The Truth**

**Atemu was shocked when he found out there was another that looked exactly like his lover. He knew that there was a good chance that the boy Joey was referring to was his lover just reincarnate but he had to be sure and to do that he had to make sure that his grandfather wouldn't get in their way. So he asked his three friends if they would follow him once more and Marik told him that he never stopped as did Seto. Bakura however was still mad at Atemu's grandfather for what he had done to his village and told the young prince that he would follow him just until his village was avenged. Atemu couldn't argue as he was looking for revenge himself and he said that he was grateful for the help.**

**So the five left Egypt and went to Domino City where just to hide mainly from his grandfather Atemu changed his name to Yami and he rented out a room above a game shop where Joey said Yugi and** **_his g_****randfather live. Joey also told Yami that Solomon was the best when it came to vampires. He could always tell somehow. He had told him when Seto and Joey had come to pick up Yugi to go to a movie one time Solomon took one look at Seto and he knew that he was a vampire. So Yami told Joey and the others that he would be careful and he set off. Yami had to know for himself if Yugi was indeed who he thought he was.**

**About a month after Yami moved into the game shop and started to help out there his fear came true. Solomon, Yugi's grandfather had asked him away from Yugi if he could talk to him. Yami, who had a feeling as to what it was, agreed and they walked to the back to get some boxes to put out. "Is everything okay sir?" Yami asked acting like he wasn't expecting this.**

"**Actually Yami not quiet. I was wondering if you were ever going to tell me that your grandfather was Ackron." it wasn't exactly a question but it wasn't a statement either**

"**I don't…"**

"**Yami please I'm more experienced than you think. I know you are the grandson of a very old enemy of mine and I want to know if you're here under his instruction."**

"**Sir you're like me aren't you?"**

"**Yes Atemu I am. Are you going to answer my question?"**

"**No I'm not here under him." said Yami coldly. "I actually hate the man so much that if I knew I could do it I would kill him."**

"**Impressive. Most the time someone born into a powerful family is bound to that family."**

"**Not when I'm bound to something even greater."**

"**Sounds to me you found a lover."**

"**I did. Nearly three thousand years ago." said Yami sadly recalling the last time his little Abiou was there, in his arms. Then there was the fight. After that he had never saw him again.**

**Solomon saw the pain shoot across Yami's face and knew then that his grandson's crush had once been told to either destroy his lover or be destroyed himself. "Look I'm sure you've figured it out but Yugi is like you. That's why you don't see him with any humans. He don't like being around them because he doesn't want to be tempted into becoming like your grandfather."**

"**Oh I had no idea." said Yami and it was true. He had always wondered why Yugi had kept his distance from the kids at the gym but was perfectly fine with his cousin Marik Bakura Ryou Malik Tristan Tea Mai and Duke, all of who Yami had known for years except for Tea and Mai and Tristan and Duke.**

"**Yes and I'm also sure you've felt a certain attraction to him as well?"**

"**How did you…"**

"**Call it a sixth sense. But the question is how will you tell Yugi that you are his love from three thousand years ago?" asked Solomon**

"**Does he know that he's my past lover?" asked Yami**

"**He knows there's something between you and him. But what he doesn't know." said Solomon. "So if I were you I would go slowly about it."**

"**I will thank you." said Yami and he turned to ask Yugi if he wanted to go to a movie when he smelled a scent that he hadn't smelt in a long time despite the fact that he was close to him now. It was his grandfather's scent. "Sir he's here."**

"**Yes I can see that. You and Yugi go out the back I'll stall him." said Solomon.**

"**How? No offense sir but he's here with five of his cronies."**

"**Yes I know."**

"**Solomon you called?" asked a boy standing at the back door. The boy was dressed in a blue jacket and blue jeans his shirt was black with a red symbol on it. He had amber pads and on his jeans and his jacket. Yami could tell that he drove either a bike or one of those new runners.**

"**Yes Yusei thanks for coming. Is the others here?"**

"**Yeah we're here Solomon." said another boy this time he had orange hair and three different yellow marks. Also standing with the boy was two girls and another boy. When Yami saw this boy he thought that it was Joey but then he noticed that he looked a lot more like his cousin Seto.**

"**Um Solomon I'll get Yugi and we'll head to Joey's. Okay?"**

"**Yeah that's fine." said Solomon and Yami walked up to Yugi's room where he knew the little one was doing his homework from the day before.**

**Yami sighed and he knocked on the door. "Yugi you in there?"**

**Yugi laughed as he responded muffled "As if you don't know Yami. Come on in."**

**Yami chucked as he opened the door and walked in the room. "Hey there. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me."**

"**Uh sure. Just let me change." said Yugi looking down at his pajamas.**

"**Okay I'll meet you outside your door." said Yami and he left the room thinking about the last time he was really alone with his young lover.**

"**_Hey Atemu?"_**

"**_Yeah Akan?"_**

"**_How long do you think you and I can get away with this?" asked Akan and Atemu knew exactly what he was thinking. He and Akan would sneak out of his castle and get together in secret but he had already been told by his grandfather that he wasn't to be with Akan anymore than the classes that they had together._**

"**_I don't know Akan I just hope my grandfather doesn't find out."_**

"**_Find out about what?" asked a voice. One that Atemu hated more than anything. The voice of Adrian Malachai._**

"**_None of your business Malachai." said Atemu "Go away."_**

"**_No I don't think so. I think that your grandfather will be very pleased to find that you are still with this loser."_**

"**_Shut up Adrian." said another voice. This time it belonged to the vampire's own brother in which Atemu was very good friends with._**

"**_Ambrose." said Adrian "What are you doing here?"_**

"**_Same thing you are but to keep you from getting killed." said Ambrose "Father wouldn't be to pleased about that."_**

"**_Grr you never could beat me boy."_**

"**_Yeah I know but Adrian Atemu there can kill you."_**

"**_Damn your interference Ambrose." said the older Malachai and he disappeared._**

"**_Thanks Ambrose." said Akan. "But I had better go Atemu."_**

"**_Yeah your right. See you tomorrow in class."_**

"**_Okay." said the boy and he ran off over the hedge._**

"**_You know I know what it's like to love someone that you can't stand to lose." said Ambrose_**

"**_You talking about Nekoda?"_**

"**_Yeah. Come on."_**

'**_That was the last time I ever saw him in a happy way again. The next time we met it was under the argument.'_** **thought Yami as he walked with Yugi to the front of the store. Yugi had taken just enough time for Yami to call his cousin and Joey to come over so that Yugi wouldn't feel awkward being alone with him. He had also called the rest of his friends so that they could all hang out together since they didn't get to do that very often as Yami was trying to find a way to kill Ackron and they all went to different high schools. Except him Yugi Joey and Seto. Somehow and Yami had a feeling his cousin had something to do with it they all went to the same school Marik Bakura Ryou and Malik went to. It was there that Yami had met Joey's friends Tristan and Duke "Hey Cousin. Glad you could make it."**

"**Yeah I'm sure I would love to miss playing hooky for a day." said Seto**

"**Huh?"**

"**Seto has like a thousand meetings today." said Joey quietly like he always was around Yami.**

"**Oh I see."**

"**Yami…" started Seto **

"**Yeah I know Seto lets go meet up with the others and hang out." said Yami. He knew that his cousin had picked up on their grandfather's scent which was why they needed to leave. Yami didn't want Yugi anywhere near that vampire.**

"**_I don't think so Atemu."_****said a voice from the shadows. In an instant both Yami and Seto jumped in front of Joey and Yugi because they both knew that voice as well as they did the scent.**

"**Grandfather." said Yami growling**

"**I have to admit Atemu when I found out that you had been released I was surprised to find that there wasn't a wake of destruction there."**

"**Like Yami would do that." said Yugi surprising Yami. He had no idea that Yugi would actually stand up for him like that since he didn't know of their past.**

"**Be quiet boy. You'll be lunch soon enough wait your turn." said the old Vampire.**

"**I don't think so Ackron you see Yugi is a vampire and worse he comes from** **_that_** **family." said Yami smiling as the old vampire started to put the pieces together and Yami could see the real reason he had hated Akan. It had nothing to do with him being human but being from _that_ line.**

"**Impossible." said Ackron "That line has been wiped out years ago."**

"**So you thought but there was one child that survived Süchïno." said Yami**

"**Damn not him."**

"**Yep and not only him but the entire Malachai family that you thought was destroyed. One or two of them survived." said Yami and Seto walked over to him and asked if that was true. Yami whispered that it was and it was Ambrose and Nekoda that helped him before he got to the castle.**

"**Well no matter what I think you are right I cannot touch the boy not at the moment. But before warned. I will kill him and then I will kill you." said Ackron and he left.**

"**Good riddance." said Yami and they started walking again but now much faster. Yugi waited until he could only smell the grass and earth before he spoke again. He asked Yami if he could talk to him alone and Yami agreed. Walking over to a bench at they park were they were to wait for the rest of their friends to show Yami asked Yugi what was on his mind. He had a feeling that the little one knew more about the past than his grandfather had known and he was about to find out just how much he knew.**

"**Yami I've been wanting to tell you this for a while but I couldn't." started Yugi quietly**

"**What is it Yugi?" asked Yami**

"**Yami I… I know who you really are." said Yugi and Yami's worst fear just came to life. "I know your Prince Atemu of the Dark Wings Clan."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The Shadows

"What are you talking about Yugi?" asked Yami stunned

"Yami don't. I know that your the prince from the Dark Wings clan. I know you're Atemu." said Yugi and Yami smiled. He should have known that his small love would have figured it out.

"He never really got you did he?" asked Yami. "You really are Akan, aren't you?"

"Yes." said Yugi.

"But Seto said that you were gone. He was there." Yami said confused

"I nearly was. You see my grandfather told me to run after you didn't come then Ackron attacked. He knew that the vampire would attack me and so he made me leave without you."

"You were waiting for me?" asked Yami shocked. It was the same day that they had the fight never did he think Akan would wait for him.

"Yeah but even though I ran Ackron caught up with me and attacked mercilessly. I had noticed that Seto was there with him being forced to watch and I tried to ask him to find you. When Ackron assumed I was dead the left and I almost _did_ die."

"How did you survive?" asked Yami though he was grateful that he did.

"Ambrose and Alumos. They found me and brought my grandfather. If they hadn't I _would_ be dead."

"Yugi." said Yami and he pulled his love into his arms again. As he held his Abiou he thought about what he had said about waiting for him. Yami remembered that he told Yugi if he didn't hide alone then he would hide with him. However before he could his grandfather sealed him away. Then he thought back to when he was released. He remembered how Ambrose and Nekoda helped him and sent him to his grandfather's castle. They had known that he would look for his love and that Seto had been watching Ackron and would know of Yugi. He was grateful for everything his friends had done for him but there was one thing that he just had to know. "Yugi I was wondering, why didn't you tell me before know?"

"Because I was scared you were angry with me."

"For what?" asked Yami

"The fight." said Yugi looking down.

"Oh Yugi. It wasn't your fault. I should have stood up to my grandfather instead of asking you to run."

"Well now you don't have to stand up to him alone." Said Yugi and Yami smiled. It was like they were never separated.

* * *

Malik walked over to his spiky haired friend and looked at the tow vampires. He didn't want to brake up the scene but everyone else was there and they need to see what everyone wanted to do for that day. "Hey Yugi." called Malik and Yami groaned

"Oh hey Malik." said Yugi pulling from Yami's arms smiling. "Everyone here?"

"Yeah." said Malik

"Okay." said Yugi and the three walked to their friends. As they walked Malik noticed the his little friend was much happier than he had been when he had met the little Vampire and he had a feeling it had to do with Yami. But there was something different about Yami than any other Vampire Malik had met and he had a feeling he knew what it was.

So he walked up to Yugi "Hey Yugi is it true about Yami?"

"Yeah, it is." said Yugi and he caught up to Yami and walked next to his love.

* * *

Later that day as Yugi and Yami walked back to the game shop Yugi asked Yami if he had known the truth when they had first met a month ago about him and his grandfather. Yami looked at Yugi and he had admit that it seemed that it was strange that Yami had just appeared out of the blue after three thousand years.

"To be honest I didn't know that you or your grandfather, were vampires until earlier today when Your grandfather pulled me aside and asked me if I was ever going to tell him that I was related to the ass."

Yugi laughed when he heard the way his tall love talked about _his _grandfather, but he didn't blame him. If it wasn't for Ackron Yugi and Yami would have been happier back in the world that they had met in. "How did you figure out about Grandpa?"

"He basically told me after he mentioned that he was a very old enemy of Ackron." said Yami "That was one of the stories that Seto and I heard repeatedly growing up."

"Wow. By the way when you told Ackron that the Malachi family wasn't compleletly wiped out did you mean Ambrose?"

"Actually I meant Ambrose and Nekoda." said Yami "Speaking of which who is Alumos?"

"He's my brother." said Yugi. "That's one of the reasons I didn't want to run. Alumos was real young at the time and since he didn't know anything about Ackron and You and me I knew that Ackron would go after him to get to me if I disappeared."

"But you said that he and Ambrose found you." said Yami confused about how he was with Ambrose if he was with their grandfather when Yugi ran

"Yeah Grandpa sent him to Ambrose after Adrian was killed before I ran. That's how he was with Ambrose."

"But he wasn't there when he and Nekoda helped me." said Yami

"Because he was going to get someone special to him then come here." said Yugi. "Speaking of which he should be here any minute."

Just then Yami heard a voice call out to Yugi and turned to see a boy the same height and build ask Yugi but had solid black hair. With him stood a beautiful young girl with long black hair that faded into a light brown, which made no sense to Yami.

"Speak of the devil." said Yugi to Yami turning to his brother. "Hey Alumos. This the one?"

"Yeah this is Alina Shadowstar." said Alumos. "So this must be Yami. Ambrose and Nekoda told me a lot about you before I left."

"Yeah… okay." said Yami confused.

"Yami this is Alumos my brother." said Yugi sensing his love's confusion.

"Anyway Yugi we had better get going. I'm sure ever since Ambrose called me and told me what had happened back in Eygpt that Ackron is on high alert and I don't wand Alina pulled into a battle."

"Why not Alumos?" asked Alina "Is this guy really that strong?"

"Yes I nearly lost my brother three thousand years ago because of that guy."

"None the less Alumos is right. Yami come on." said Yugi and he lead the four of them back to the game shop never suspecting that there would be a battle bigger than the one that started Three thousand years ago with Ackron. No one would have ever believed that the one who started the hatred towards Yugi's family had been returned and sought vengeance against the two clans that wronged him.

Yugi and Yami's two clans. That was why they were known and the Light and Dark wings. Though none of them knew the truth except for Ackron and Süchïno. But they would learn soon enough and then Yugi and Yami would truly be in for the fight of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

** Later that evening Yugi and Yami were in Yugi's room talking about their past and what happened after Yugi went on the run. Yami wanted to know everything that had happened after his love left Egypt with his grandfather. Yugi blushed and told him that he didn't really know much because they were constantly on the move, which was why Alumos hadn't found them until that day. Just so that Ackron wouldn't discover the truth about Yugi still being alive.**

** "So how did you end up here then?" asked Yami confused but grateful at the same time. If he hadn't stayed in Japan Yami didn't think that he would ever found his small love again.**

** "Well after we left the states and came to Japan I was walking with my hood up just in case he was around when I saw Seto walking with Joey, who I had met once before when grandpa and I stayed in Kyoto." said Yugi from Yami's arms. "I knew if anyone would know where you were it would have been Seto. So I ran home and begged Grandpa to stay here. I told him that I would change my name and style so that he wouldn't know it was me."**

** "Ackron wouldn't have known it was you anyway. Once you were changed your scent changed, which I guess was why I didn't know that it was you when I met you last month." Yami laughed, and then he realized exactly what Yugi had said. "Wait this whole time you were looking for me?"**

** Yugi blushed again but nodded. "I had to find you so I could tell you I was sorry I didn't listen to you to begin with."**

** "Yugi." said Yami as he pulled his small love closer to him. "Aibou like I said before in the park, it wasn't your fault. I was the one to blame. But now that we're together again Ackron is going to pay. Do you agree little one?"**

** "I do." said Yugi and he did. If it wasn't for the old vampire he and Yami would have been happy in the past. However now they had to deal with the modern age. But Yugi knew that they could handle it just fine. No what really worried him was what he had learned when they were in the states three years ago. He didn't really want to ask about it but he had to know if Yami knew the real reason why his grandfather hated Yugi's family. "Yami?"**

** "What is it?" asked Yami noticing the fear in Yugi's voice.**

** "Um there's something I was wondering if you knew about."**

** "What?" he asked. There was something that Yugi knew and Yami could tell that Yugi was worried about it.**

** "Well I think I know why your grandfather hated my family so much." said Yugi quietly and Yami was shocked. That was the one thing that throughout the years not even he knew.**

** "How come?" **

** "Well there was a battle that happened and both our families were a part of it. What's strange is that when the battle started our families were actually friends. But by the time the final strike was done both our families hated one another." said Yugi shocking Yami. He had always wondered why his grandfather hated Yugi even though the young boy had done nothing to make Ackron mad.**

** Now however everything made sense. Ackron would have sensed the bloodline when he had first met Yugi and knew then that he was one of his enemies. But what he didn't understand was why his and Yugi's grandfathers who were once friends were now enemies.**

** "Yami you okay?" asked Yugi pulling out of Yami's embrace to see if his tall lover was angry.**

** "Yeah. I was just thinking about what you told me." said Yami gently letting Yugi know he wasn't mad. "No I didn't know about the history between our families. The only thing our grandfather told me and Seto was that Süchïno was the cause of our family's disgrace. But I never understood what that meant nor did Seto."**

** "I wonder if it had something to do with the fact that grandpa survived the battle when Ackron expected no one to survive but him." said Yugi**

** "That's possible." said Yami. "But right now I would rather not talk about him. I would rather be with you now that I've found you again."**

** "Oh you want me huh?" asked Yugi knowing exactly where his vampire was going and he laid down on Yami's chest, bringing his hands up to play in his lovers hair.**

** "You know I do." said Yami loving the feeling of his Aibou's hands in his hair. It was one of the things that he had missed in the last three thousand years.**

** "Then you know what we have to do right?" asked Yugi and he pressed his lips up against Yami's**

* * *

**"Are you really ready Yugi?" asked Yami a little uncertain and Yugi could hear the fear in Yami's voice. He was afraid that he was pushing it too far even though they had already had sex he was just on the receiving end this time. It _had_ been a while since their first time and back then Yugi had been the one to give his love the best he had felt. Yugi understood why Yami was worried and he knew that this was the only way.**

** "Yes Yami." said Yugi and Yami slowly pulled Yugi's pants and boxers off at the same time causing Yugi to blush a little.**

** "I like how you blush little one." said Yami to his love and Yugi smiled. **

** "I love how you treat me like a treasure." said Yugi quietly and Yami knew then that though they had been through so much that Yugi truly loved him as much as he loved Yugi. "Though I wish you would stop playing around and get inside me already."**

** "A little anxious aren't we?" asked Yami playfully and he stuck his fingers inside of the smaller one's body stretching him out. Yami pulled his fingers almost all the way out then pushed them farther inside of Yugi as Yami tried to find his lover's special area.**

** Yugi smiled as Yami continued to try and find his prostate and was actually glad that he was having a little trouble. Yugi then leaned into Yami and whispered "Try a little to the left Yami." **

** Yami did as he was told and was rewarded with a load gasp of pleasure from the smaller of the two. "Yami will you just get inside and fuck me already." said Yugi as Yami struck his prostate with his fingers again.**

** "Yugi… why I have never heard you like this before." said Yami teasing his small lover. **

** "Don't tease me please." said Yugi and Yami decided that he had kept both of them waiting long enough. He pulled his fingers out of Yugi's body and placed his own member in front of Yugi. Then he looked at his Aibou questionly. Yugi knew from the look in his lover's eyes that he was worried that he was going too far. So Yugi took Yami's hands and placed them on either of his sides and nodded.**

** Yami smiled and slid quickly into Yugi's body with a slight hiss from Yugi. Yami started thrusting slowly in case he hurt Yugi but he started to go faster and harder. Just then he stroked Yugi's prostate causing Yugi to cry out from sheer pleasure and was glad that his grandfather brother and Alina and went out for the night and wouldn't be back until morning.**

** "Gods Yami again… please do that again." Yugi pleaded and Yami obeyed striking Yugi once more "HARDER! FASTER!" he shouted and Yami complied.**

** Going faster and harder than before this time when Yami struck Yugi's prostate Yugi felt it coming and he didn't even bother to stop it knowing that it would further heighten his and Yami's powers. **

** "Oh God Yugi can you do that again?" asked Yami and he struck Yugi once more and Yugi felt it coming again, this time however Yami placed his member inside of his mouth and drank every bit of it. Now he understood exactly how Yami has felt that night when he had made love to him they're first night together before Ackron came between them.**

** "Yami gods I love you." said Yugi**

** "I love you too Yugi." said Yami as he began to thrust once more to finish it well. He hit Yugi's prostate one more time to hear that lovely sound then pulled out of his little lover and laid down beside him. Both lay there in one another's arms until they fell asleep like that **

* * *

** The next morning Yugi woke up feeling extremely happy. He and Yami had a lot of fun the night before. He stood up and stretched wincing at some of the pain that was going through him. He had never known that Yami was feisty, but then if he thought about it he and Yami hadn't been together for three thousand years and Yugi was sure that Yami had missed him like crazy all those years. **

** Yugi turned to see Yami's peaceful expression as his lover slept and then he gave him a kiss waking him up.**

** "Good morning love." said Yami as he yawned causing Yugi to giggle.**

** "Morning Yami." **

** "How are you feeling?" asked Yami and Yugi understood quickly.**

** "I'm fine but we need to go down stairs. I would rather not have my grandfather and brother hearing us." said Yugi and he could tell that Yami understood what he meant.**

** "Alright." said Yami and Yugi helped him up. Then the two walked over to the shower that was in Yugi's room.**

** Once they had showered Yugi and Yami walked down the stairs where Rhyane Alina and Solomon was eating breakfast. Rhyane looked up at the two and noticed something was different about his brother but didn't know what so he ignored it as Yugi sat down and Yami got bowls for the two of them.**

** "So what are you guys going to do today?" asked Rhyane to his brother.**

** "I don't know really." said Yugi as Yami sat down beside him. Yugi knew exactly what Yami wanted to do but right then they couldn't since they had no idea just how to rid themselves of the one enemy that they both had.**

** "What about you Rhyane?" asked Yami**

** "I'm going to show Alina around town." said Rhyane. "Then we're going to the park after wards." **

** "That's cool." said Yugi. Just then the phone started to ring and Solomon answered it.**

** "Hello Seto." he said and Yami was on alert. Whenever his cousin called he knew it wasn't good. It was how Yami had learned of what his grandfather was planning to do to Yugi. "Just a second." He said then he called into the kitchen "Yami Seto wants to talk to you."**

** "Alright." and he got up and walked to the other room. After he took the phone from Solomon Yami turned his attention to his cousin. "What is it?"**

**_ "I thought you should know Ackron's called in Hasannias."_**** said Seto on the other line and Yami went cold. They were assassins that knew what they were doing and no one could usually stand within twenty feet of them and live. If they were after Yami and Yugi Ackron must have been desperate.**

** "What I thought that they were disbanded years ago by Father."**

**_ "So did I but Serenity contacted me the moment that they showed up."_**

** "Serenity?"**

**_ "She's an old friend that is watching Ackron." _**

** "Thank you Seto."**

**_ "You're welcome. Just be sure you keep Yugi with you as much as you can. We both know that he's the one that Ackron wants."_**

** "Right." said Yami then he thought back to what Yugi had told him last night about their families. He knew that if anyone could find out what it was about it was his cousin. "Seto can I ask a favor of you?"**

**_ "You know you can. What's up?"_**

** "Can you look up the first time our… Ackron was in a battle with Süchïno?" asked Yami**

**_ "Sure why?" _**

** "Yugi mentioned something about it last night and I have a funny feeling about it." **

**_ "Alright I'll let you know."_**

** "Thanks." said Yami and he hung up just as Yugi walked up behind him and he knew that the little one had heard what he asked his cousin.**

** "Do you think he'll find anything?" **

** "I don't know. But if he does he'll let us know." said Yami "Why don't you and I go for a walk downtown?" **

** "Alright." said Yugi and the two left the game shop.**

* * *

** Ackron looked over the desk in his office as the three Hasannias walked out of the door. He knew that it was a bold move calling in those assassins but he had to get rid of his grandson and his little lover.**

** Ackron still couldn't believe that the traitor's grandson was still alive despite all he had done to kill the boy. But when he saw that his grandson was there and with the boy he realized that the boy had not only survived but had grown into his vampire blood.**

** "Damn I don't believe this! Salena!"**

** "Yes master?" asked a young attractive blonde as she came through the door.**

** "Find Atemu and his lover then tell the assassins where they are."**

** "Yes master." and she left him never guessing that she would indeed seek out the young prince but not for Ackron.**

* * *

** As Yugi and Yami walked down the street Yami still couldn't believe that he had truly found his little love again but he had and now all they had to do was get rid of his grandfather so that he and Yugi could live a normal life. Or at least as normal as they could, being vampires.**

** Just then Yami looked up and saw Seto and Joey rushing toward them and he knew it was bad. The only time Yami could remember Seto rushing toward him was when he told him that Ackron had planned on attacking Yugi.**

** "Seto what is it?" asked Yami once the other two boys joined them.**

** "You have to get out of the open." said Seto. "Serenity just came and told me that Ackron has told her to find you then tell the Hasannias where you two are."**

** "Damn. He's desperate isn't he?" asked Yugi angry. If Yami was honest with himself he had never seen Yugi that angry before.**

** "Yeah and I think I know why." said Seto causing Yugi and Yami to look at him**

** "What do you mean Seto?" asked Yami**

** "It has to do with the battle you mentioned." said Seto looking behind him and Yami knew why. His cousin was worried about the assassins. **

** "Let's get out of here." said Yami **

** "But he knows of the Game Shop." said Joey.**

** "I know a place he don't know of." said Yugi and Joey knew exactly what his best friend was talking about**

** "I forgot about that place." said Joey**

** "What place?" asked Seto looking at his boyfriend confused.**

** "It's the place where Yugi and I met." said Joey. "It's a place that's well hidden."**

** "Then let's go." said Yami and they followed Yugi and Joey to an area that not even Seto had known was there and he had been in Domino city for nearly ten years.**

** "Where did this place come from?" asked Seto**

** "I don't know but it was where my grandfather and I stayed before we moved to the game shop." said Yugi and the four entered the house just to find some of Yugi's friends already there.**

** When Yugi saw the two boys he knew standing there with some of the more shadier vampires Yugi had known he knew it was bad. But he was actually glad to see that they were already at the base. Just then the boy with black hair turned and saw that Yugi and Joey had walked through with two others but that didn't matter. Their leader had to know what was going on.**

** "Yugi we were hoping you were going to come here." said the boy with black hair and blonde stripes **

** "Yusei what is it?" asked Yugi knowing that if the turbo duelist was there then it wasn't good. Not to mention if he was with his brother as well.**

** "Altru and I have been monitoring the shadows and what we've seen isn't good."**

** "What do you mean?" asked Seto**

** "How much do they know?" asked Altru looking at Yugi and he knew why. Altru never talked about the Shadows in front of anyone unless they had something to do with it.**

** "Yami and Seto is Ackron's grandsons and Yami is my boyfriend." said Yugi "So they pretty much know it all."**

** "Alright. Well if what we have pieced together is true then Ackron is being used by something bigger but were not sure what." said Altru**

** "Yugi…" started Yami confused.**

** "Yami it's a long story and I'll explain later." said Yugi gently then he turned to Yusei. "Yusei I need you to find out who it is and lets us know. Also get Jaden and the others to help you. If it's true about Ackron then I think we're going to be in for a world of hurt. Also find Cordin and find out what he knows. I'm sure with the Shadow activity as it is he'll know something." **

** "Alright." said Yusei and he Altru and the others that were there left.**

** "Yugi what is going on?" asked Yami confused and Yugi knew he wasn't the only one. He knew that Joey and Seto would also be confused even though Joey was in the order. Though Joey was his best friend Yugi didn't dare tell him everything since he was closer to Ackron than any of them because of his sister.**

** "Yami a few years ago I met up with Yusei and his friends and found out that they also had gifts and that they were looking into something that had happened around the time our grandfathers went into that battle." explained Yugi. **

** "But how did you find out about the battle?" asked Seto. "It took me forever just to find the file and if it hadn't been for Joey and Serenity I wouldn't have found as fast as we did."**

** "Ever since I grew into my Vampire side I've been having visions, which is how I knew about Ackron and my grandfather." said Yugi "But I don't know what the history between the two was and my grandfather won't talk about it."**

** "I know why." said Seto and the three looked at the brunette**

** "Why cousin?" asked Yami**

** "Because our grandfather believes that Yugi's betrayed him when it was in fact Zorc that c**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

** "Wait a minute how could it be Zorc?" asked Yami "He was destroyed before we were even born."**

** "That's what I thought too but Serenity who had been with Ackron since before the rift between the two families, explained everything that Ackron didn't tell us."**

** "What do you mean what Ackron didn't tell us?" asked Yami**

** "It happened before we were born but the battle that you mentioned on the phone was indeed what caused the rift in our families but the cause behind the battle was Zorc." said Seto**

** "Who is that?" asked Yugi and he could tell that Joey was also confused. That told Yugi that Seto hadn't known about this. He was sure that the brunette would have told his lover about it had he known.**

** "Zorc was the first of the Shadows." said Yami "He was known as the Lord of Shadows and he reigned for nearly ten thousand years until our ancestor ****Acheron, the first of our line defeated him and supposedly destroyed him."**

** "If he was destroyed then how…"**

** "I don't know Yugi. However if this is true then the whole time Zorc has been alive waiting for the chance to strike back." said Yami**

** "That's true but there's something else." Seto said and Yami looked at his cousin confused once again. **

** "What is it?" asked Yugi afraid that he knew the answer but he didn't want to really hear it.**

** "It was actually the battle with Zorc that brought our two families together." said Seto shocking Yami and letting Yugi know that what he had felt had been right.**

** "I don't get it. If it was the first war with Zorc that brought our families as friends then why…?"**

** "Because Zorc knew that if he broke the ties between the families that sealed him then he would be freed." said Yugi quietly causing Yami to look at his lover and wonder just how strong his sight was. **

** Seto however wasn't surprised since it was Yugi that had seen the battle to begin with and had told Yami what had happened which led his cousin to asked him to find out what was going on. "That just it." He said looking at Yugi**

** "But why…"**

** "Is Ackron after Yugi?" asked Seto and Yami nodded. "That I don't know. The only way to find out is to find Acheron and Kyrian and asked them." **

** "But where are they?" asked Joey.**

** "I don't know." said Seto and they all looked around. Yami was confused about why Yugi, who obviously knew more than he had let on the night before, was hiding the things that he knew away from him. But if he knew Yugi it was because he was scared about how Yami would react and the made him sad. Though he couldn't blame him really, not after everything that had happened to his little love.**

** Just then they heard a noise from the upper regions of the house and Yugi was worried. As far as he knew there was no one else in the house besides them since Yusei and his friends left earlier that day. Yami said that he would go check it out but just as he started to walk away Yugi grabbed his hand and told him not to go.**

** "Why not Yugi?" asked Yami gently. "I'll be right back."**

** "No don't go. I don't like this let's just leave." said Yugi and Yami was about to say something else when the four of them heard another sound this time closer.**

** "Yami…."**

** "Yeah I think its them." he said moving to stand in front of Yugi.**

** "How did they find us?" asked Joey. He knew that when he and Yugi found the building that Yugi made it to where only those in the Order could find it. The only way and outsider could find it was if someone in the Order brought them there.**

** "That's not important right now. Just getting away from here is." said Seto who like Yami stood in front of Joey. However Yami knew that unless they had a miracle there was no way out. Not if he knew the Hasannias as well as he did. **

** _"Well, well so it's little Atemu."_ laughed a voice from the shadows. _"It's been far too long."_**

** "Garsiv show yourself!" shouted Yami surprising Yugi that he knew the name of the assassin.**

**_ "Now why would I do a thing like that? You of all people know just how well we work in the shadows."_**** said Garsiv and Yugi wondered just what he meant by that.**

** "Grr. Back off Garsiv. You can't beat me and you know it. You never could." said Yami, who was starting to get worried. He _did_ know how well they worked in the shadows, but he also knew Garsiv. The Hasannia wouldn't have come alone when there were four vampires there, all of which were three thousand years old and knew well how to fight.**

** _"That's true but I know someone who can fight you and can beat you."_**

******"You're bluffing." said Yami scared now. If he had found _that_ one, there was no way he could protect Yugi from his old friend who had betrayed him long ago.**

** _"He's not."_ said a voice from their left and Yami turned to see the one man that out of everyone Yami knew could indeed defeat him. Sataru. The only one who knew where Yami's weaknesses were because through faith Yami himself told him that he couldn't live without Yugi and what had the asshole done? He went Yami's grandfather and told him everything. So Yami thought. The truth was Sataru hadn't told the old vampire anything but Shintari had overheard everything and he told Ackron.**

** "Sataru." Yami said coldly making sure that Yugi was close to him. "Haven't seen _you_ in a while."**

** "Yes three thousand year am I right?" asked Sataru evenly and Yugi noticed that something wasn't right. He didn't sense anything from Sataru but there was something else that he couldn't place.**

** "Yeah no thanks to you." Yami spat coldly at his so called blood brother. He remembered the pain that he had gone through when he discovered that the one closest to him had also betrayed him. **

** "Well what if I told you I had nothing to do with it?" asked Sataru just as Yugi saw the attack**

** "YAMI watch out!" shouted Yugi from behind him just as the dagger flew across the floor stabbing Yami in the shoulder causing him to fall.**

** "NO Garsiv you… You said that you wouldn't attack!" shouted Sataru running to stand in front of Yami and Yugi, who had knelt beside his lover.**

** "You were taking far too long." said Garsiv as he walked out of the shadows with an attractive blonde woman.**

** "Serenity!" shouted Joey and Yami knew then why he had looked so familiar when they had met a month ago in Egypt. He had seen his sister in the castle and he was Yugi's best friend but he went by a different name and wasn't with Seto at the time.**

** "Joey I'm sorry I left the office to find you and Seto and Garsiv followed me." said Salena. Now Joey knew exactly how the Hasannias had found them. Since his sister was in the Order Garsiv knew that she would knew exactly where to go to find Yugi and Yami.**

** "Then he used you to get to me." said Yami to Sataru holding his shoulder where the dagger was still there. He wouldn't let Yugi touch because Yami knew only a Hasannia to remove it but he was too weak to do anything. After he saw the scene in front of him he knew the truth however. Sataru never betrayed him he betrayed himself.**

** "That's right. I never wanted anything to do with the Hasannias after you left but Garsiv found out about our bond and he used Salena against me." said Sataru**

** "How touching but let's get back to the matter at hand. Your still alive and if I want my payment I need both of you dead." said Garsiv to Yugi and Yami.**

** _"So what you'll take on ten vampires as well?" _ asked a voice from above them and Yugi was greatly relieved that it was a voice he knew well. **

** "Jaden! Jesse!" he shouted as them and eight others came beside them four of which Yami and Seto knew well. **

**"Marik Bakura Ryou Malik!" said Yami surprised **

** "Hey guys." said Malik as Yusei walked over to Yami and Yugi.**

** "Damn a Hasannia dagger." he said then he looked over at the platinum haired vampire "Think you could help?"**

** "Yeah." he said "but first let's deal with Garsiv."**

** "You dare betray me Kalin?!" Garsiv asked shocked that the one that he knew well he hadn't known at all.**

** "You? You actually thought I was working for you?!" Kalin asked laughing. "No Garsiv I was working for my friend here the whole time." he said looking at Yugi confusing Yami altogether.**

** "So you really think you all can take me?" asked Garsiv but Yugi heard the panic in his voice and he smiled, a smile that Yami knew meant that there was trouble coming.**

** "Actually no we don't think." said Yugi as he stood after having Yusei hold Yami up so that he wouldn't bleed anymore. "As a matter of fact we know."**

** "Yugi be careful." said Yusei "He's dangerous."**

** "I know." said Yugi as he started to walk up to Garsiv**

** "Yugi…"**

** "Let him go." said Yami smiling. He hadn't seen Yugi get into many fights when he had met the young boy in his classes but when Yugi did fight there were only a few that could actually stand up to Yugi and make it out of it in one piece and Garsiv wasn't one of those people. And with his vampire blood he knew that Yugi could do twice, as much damage. "He knows what he's doing.**

** "So you think now you can take me?" asked Garsiv nervously and Yugi could tell.**

** "Yeah I do." said Yugi. Then suddenly he wasn't standing in front of Garsiv and the others no more but behind them on the staircase and Serenity was standing with him.**

** "How-"**

** "Damn. I know one thing don't mess with Yugi when he's pissed." said Marik and Yami had to agree.**

** "You wretched Thryce brat!" shouted Garsiv and he started to Yugi and Serenity just for Yugi to leap out of his way bring Serenity beside Sataru and turn on Garsiv again. But what Yami was shocked by was the use of Yugi's ancestry. He had never known that Yugi was from the Thryce line. No wonder his grandfather hated Yugi. That was the one line that could wipe his line in an instant. It wasn't just about Zorc and the battle but Yugi's ancestry as well. **

** "NO one calls me that!" he shouted and the next thing anyone knew was that Garsiv was on the floor and Yugi was nearly an inch away from the assassin's face with his own sword.**

** "YUGI DON'T!" shouted Yami standing up holding his shoulder and leaning on Seto for support. "Please Yugi don't he's not worth it." **

** Yugi looked at Yami and saw the desperate look in his eyes and Yugi knew that if he was to destroy Garsiv then he would be no better than Ackron and that was one thing he wasn't going to admit. "Alright Yami." said Yugi and he dropped the sword after he broke the blade. Then he walked to his lover and the others. **

* * *

**"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked Yami as they walked back to the game shop after Kalin pulled the dagger out and Yusei bandaged his shoulder.**

** "Yes Yugi I'm fine." said Yami "But I'm a little surprise by just how strong you've gotten."**

** "Well I knew that if Ackron ever found me I would have to fight him again but I had also promised myself that if I ever found you again I would make sure you didn't have to protect me all the time." said Yugi**

** "But Yugi… I like protecting you." said Yami smiling down at his little love.**

** "And I love protecting you." said Yugi smiling but Yami could sense that Yugi was still hiding something and he had a feeling he knew what it was. He still couldn't believe that Yugi was from the Thryce line but now he truly understood why Ackron wanted Yugi dead. He knew that if Yugi wanted he could kill them all. But Yami knew better though he did wonder why Yugi had tried to hide it from him and he intended to find out.**

* * *

**"Yugi? Are you upset that I learned of your past?" Yami asked once they had gotten to the game shop and explained what was going on to Yugi's grandfather and Alina. For some strange reason Rhyane wasn't there and Yami didn't understand that but apparently Yugi wasn't worried about his younger brother so Yami didn't bring it up. After they had gotten past Solomon and Alina he and Yugi were in Yugi's room talking again like the night before. **

** "Actually I was scared that if you found out about my ancestry that you would hate me for what happened before." said Yugi looking away and Yami couldn't blame him. Who would have thought that he would have fallen for the one that could take out his family's empire in a single strike, but he had. And Yami intended to let him know **

** "Yugi I would never have hated you." said Yami gently as he held Yugi closer to him but not on his shoulder. "As a matter of fact I have something I should have told you a while ago but never did." **

** "You were a Hasannia weren't you?" asked Yugi looking at him. "That's how you knew Garsiv and why you wouldn't let me take the dagger out of your shoulder."**

** "Yeah." said Yami smiling. He should have known that Yugi who had friends inside the assassins' group, who have known. "Actually it was before you and I met. Sataru and I started about the same time."**

** "That's why you thought he had betrayed you?" asked Yugi**

** "Yeah. You see Sataru and I were closer than anything. I was like his mentor and he was my best friend. We even took an oath to always be there for each other. I had trusted him so much that I had decided to tell him my biggest secret." said Yami and Yugi knew exactly where it went.**

** "What happened?" asked Yugi**

** "Well when I told him that I couldn't live without you he told me that he wouldn't tell a soul. Then he left." said Yami. "I thought that it would be safe between the two of us. However as you know about three days later Ackron found out we were together and told me I had to either kill you or be killed myself and I knew, or so I thought, that Sataru had told Ackron about us."**

** "But if Sataru didn't tell him then who did?" asked Yugi **

** "Why don't we ask Sataru." said Yami laughing then he went to the window and opened it to admit the very same vampire Yugi had met that evening.**

** "You always could tell when I was around." said Sataru by the window.**

** "So how did he find out?" asked Yami, who like Yugi also wanted to know who ruined their lives as he walked back to the bed to sit with Yugi while Sataru took the computer chair.**

** "Shintari." said Sataru**

** "Your brother?" asked Yami shocked he didn't even know that Shintari had known what Yami and his elder brother were.**

** "Yeah he overheard us then told Ackron. As soon as I found out that he knew I set out for the castle, but by the time I got there I was too late." said Sataru. "Salena told me that Ackron and gotten rid of ****Aros and you as well. That was when I told Garsiv that he could take the Hasannias and go to hell."**

** "So to control you he got a hold of Salena?" asked Yugi from beside Yami**

** "Yeah. Thank you by the way. For saving her." said Sataru looking at Yugi.**

** "You're welcome." said Yugi. "The problem now is we have no idea when those damn assassins will attack next since both you and Kalin were exposed today." **

** "That is a problem." said Yami**

** "And one we have to fix." said Sataru and the other two agreed but the prob;em was how were they going to fix it when there was no way to find any Hasannias without someone on the inside.**

** "Not only that but also we have to figure out how to get past Ackron to get to Zorc." said Yami and Sataru agreed**

** "We will Yami." said Yugi with such confidence the other two looked at him shocked. "Believe me I know it may sound hard but I think I know a few friends that can help."**

** "Who?" asked Yami.**

****** "That's my secret." said Yugi and it was a secret that Yugi would eventually share with Yami but not with anyone else. Because the secret was his brother Alumos wasn't the only brother he had. He had two others both of which Yami had met that day but until they were alone Yugi wasn't about to tell Yami what he had really been up to for the last forty years besides looking for Yami.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

** The next morning Yami was still confused by what Yugi had said when Sataru was there. He didn't know what Yugi had meant by what he had said when he said he had friends that could help but he knew that his little love was planning something big. However when they walked down to the kitchen he was even more confused when he saw that Rhyane still wasn't there. He still didn't exactly understand what Yugi had meant before when he said that they would stop Ackron and Zorc but he knew that Yugi was up to something and he hoped that his little lover would explain it to him. **

** When Solomon saw that Yugi and Yami had come down he nodded to his grandson and the young prince then turned back to his breakfast. Yami sat down across from Alina while Yugi got something for them to eat then he sat down beside Yami and looked at his grandfather.**

** "Hey gramps I think I'm going to see Talen."**

** "Don't he live in the states now?" asked Solomon looking up at Yugi and Yugi knew he saw what was going on. That was the one thing that Yugi hated about his powers. Since his grandfather had similar powers he could see right through Yugi.**

** "Yeah but I need to see him." said Yugi**

** "Why?" asked Solomon and Yugi looked to Yami for help. He didn't know why but Yugi didn't exactly want to tell his grandfather everything that had happened yesterday and Yami didn't blame him.**

** "Because Ackron has sent the Hasannias after us and we need to know why and we need help." said Yami**

** "The Hasannias? Those demons still exist?" asked Solomon shocked.**

** "Yeah, one attacked us yesterday at the old house and Talen may be able to help us figure out why." said Yugi looking down at his breakfast.**

** "Alright just be careful Yugi. It seems that Ackron is more desperate than I thought." said Solomon.**

** "We will." said Yugi and he walked away from the table with Yami following close behind him even more confused than before and he could sense that Yugi was also confused about what his grandfather said. He didn't know who was Talen was but he also knew that there was something Yugi wasn't telling him.**

* * *

** Seto stood outside the airstrip that he owned waiting for his cousin and Yugi, who had called him and asked if he could use his plane. Though he was surprised Seto agreed, he knew that it had to do with what had happened the day before. Even though Joey had explained everything that he knew Seto still couldn't help being shocked about everything that had happened since Yugi and Yami had been separated.**

** _"So Yugi started the Order?"_**

**_ "Yeah about forty years ago when he started seeing those visions about Ackron and Süchïno." said Joey _**

**_ "How did you and Serenity get in?" asked Seto_**

**_ "Yugi just asked me." _****said Joey evasively. Yugi had told him the day before to explain everything about the Order to Seto, but there was one thing that Joey didn't want his boyfriend to know about him.**

* * *

** Seto remembered how Joey had avoided the topic about how he had come to the Order. He knew then that Joey was hiding something. There was something that happened in Joey's past that he didn't want Seto to know, but Seto also knew that if it was truly important then Joey would tell him in time. Just then he saw Yugi and Yami walking down the street to the airstrip and he walked out to meet them.**

** "Hey cousin." said Seto "Hey Yugi."**

** "Hey Seto thanks for letting us use your plane." said Yugi.**

** "I told you if you needed help to call. You know how to fly it?" asked Seto. "I assume you two are going alone."**

** "Yeah we are and yes I know how to fly it." said Yugi surprising Yami again.**

** "Just what all have you done in the last three millennia?" asked Yami**

** "A lot." said Yugi. "Come on."**

** "Um call me crazy but don't you think Ackron will be expecting you two to leave?" asked Seto**

** "Yeah don't worry. Yusei and Altru are going to be decoys and head to Sundown where Kalin's from." said Yugi.**

** "You've thought this through haven't you?" asked Seto **

** "Yeah they should be leaving in about an hour." said Yugi "That should be enough time to give Yami and I a window to get to where we need to go without Ackron knowing which area we're going to." **

** "Damn Yugi." said Yami as he realized just how sneaky his little lover was.**

** "Well let's get going." said Yugi looking away. He just hoped that Talen and the others were still there.**

* * *

** Talen Snowolf was sitting in the coffee shop with his friends watching the street for a familiar face that he hadn't seen for a while. When Acheron told him that they were going to be getting company for a while Talen never expected it to be the one person he hadn't seen for almost twenty years when he ran into him while he was looking for someone. Talen just hoped that Aros found who he was looking for.**

** "Hey Talen who are we looking for anyway?" asked Wulf **

** "Aros of Thryce." said Talen.**

** "What is he related to Kyrian?" asked Tyzen**

** "I guess since they have the same titles." said Talen as he continued to watch the passerbys. **

** "This is crazy you don't even know when he's coming." complained a boy with blonde hair pulled back in a tie**

** "I told you guys that you didn't have to come but you insisted Maxen." said Talen.**

** "Just because of the Daimons." said the only one that wasn't complaining. He was also one of the only ones in the group who knew the truth about Aros and Talen and Talen was thankful that neither Kaizer nor Reiden had told the others the truth about him.**

** "Kaizer I think I can handle a few Daimons." said Talen thankful for the change in the topic.**

** "Whatever Talen." said Wulf as Talen spotted a familiar tri colored teen walk in to the coffee shop with another that looked almost identical to him. Wulf followed his gaze and saw the two boys and knew instantly they were the ones that Talen was waiting for. He watched as the shorter one tapped the other on the arm and pointed in their direction then started walking that way.**

** Talen watched as Aros and his companion walked toward their table and he knew by the look on Aros's face that there was more to what Acheron had told him. As the two joined him and the others Talen noticed exactly who the other was. _'Damn what has Ash gotten me into this time?'_ he thought as Aros walked up to him.**

** "Talen it's been a while." he said.**

** "Aros." said Talen. "Why don't you join us?" **

** "Actually Talen I think it's time I got to work." said Wulf and the others agreed. **

** "Alright Wulf later." said Talen and they each got up to leave. Except for Kaizer and Reiden.**

** "Kai Rei you guys coming?" asked Maxen**

** "You guys go on. We'll catch up." said Kaizer**

** "Whatever." shrugged Maxen and the three left.**

** "So what brings you here this time Aros?" asked Talen.**

** "What you don't want to catch up first?" asked Yugi joking. He knew Talen was serious when he was out without Nyala to control him. **

** "Aros." **

** "Fine. Talen do you know anything about the Hasannias?" asked Yugi**

** "The Hasannias?" asked Kaizer sitting up and looking at Yugi**

** "Yeah you know them?" asked Yami.**

** "We both do." said Reiden. "It was where Kai and I met." **

** "How do you know about them?" asked Kaizer. "They were supposed to be disbanded."**

** "Well they're not." said Yami pulling his shirt shoulder down so that they could see the wound left by the dagger. "This was caused by a Hasannia Dagger thrown by Garsiv."**

** "Damn Aros just what have you gotten into this time?" asked Talen**

** "Long story." said Yugi looking at Talen and he could see the look in Yugi's eyes. It was clear he didn't want to say anything in front of his friend.**

** "So who's your friend here?" asked Talen**

** "This is Atemu of Closion." said Yugi shocking Yami that he used his true name and not the other one**

** "Yugi…"**

** "It's alright Yami we can trust these guys." said Yugi.**

** "So you're related to Acheron?" asked Talen.**

** "Yeah he was the first of my line." said Yami**

** "Damn Aros." **

** "Shut it Talen. Speaking of which do you know where Kyrian and Acheron is?" asked Yugi**

** "I know where Kyrian is but no one really knows where Acheron ever is." said Talen. "Why?"**

** "We need to talk to them." said Yugi. "And no we aren't telling you."**

** "you've gotten better since I saw you last."**

** "I would hope so." said Yugi**

** "Anyway do you want somw help against the Hasannias?" asked Kaizer.**

** "Actually we need someone on the inside. I had Kalin there but he was outed last night when Garsiv attacked us."**

** "We could do that." said Reiden looking at Kaizer.**

** "Right."**

** "Thanks you guys." said Yugi and the two left.**

** "Damn Aros you never change." said Talen. **

** "What do you mean?" asked Yami**

** "When I met those two they said that they were never going to go back to the assasins but I guess they understood what was going on." said Yugi looking at Yami. Then he smiled at the confused look on his love's face. "Don't worry Yami. I'll explain later."**

** "Alright."**

** "Anyway Kyrian is here in new Jersey but I never know when Acheron will be here." said Talen all joking put aside. Now that he knew that the Hasannias had been brought back he was willing to do anything to help his brother.**

** "Well maybe Kyrian will know what we need to know." said Yugi "Where is he?" **

** "Downtown with Nick." said Talen. "You guy got a ride?" **

** "Of course." said Yugi pointing to the bike he and Yami had rode up to the Brewery. "You know whenevere I come here I always have a way to get around."**


End file.
